Gifts of Union
by Noitratoxin
Summary: The Nine Realms resonates with the joyful news that both Princes of Asgard are engaged and soon to be wed. Here is a peek, on what the realms gifts them with. Written solely for the purpose of entertainment, oneshot, fluff, and very AU. Thor/Jane Loki/Darcy.


**Gifts of Union **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor. I wish I do, but no shooting star dares to accept that challenge. Pity me. Written before Thor 2. Forgive typos.**

* * *

Stepping in the golden palace of Asgard, Jane and Darcy strolled happily to the common room where Thor, Loki, and the warriors usually gather after a pleasant visit with Frigga's court ladies to Svartálfaheimr. Heaving the large bulk of wrapped good in her arms, Dracy wondered what it was, the young dwarf that gave it to her told her to not open it until she had settled down. Jane pushed the double doors open and the light chatter of the room spilled to their ears. Thor stood up from his seat and greeted his beloved with a megawatt smile.

"Jane!" He boomed, "how was your visit?" Thor stretched his arms to gather Jane in his steroid-pumped muscle.

Jane leaped eagerly into his arms, laughing. "It was great, Thor. Everyone was so nice and welcoming, the marketplace is so beautiful and exciting!"

"Dude and dudette, not to break your reunion, but i still have a precious - i think - cargo on my hands and if you don't help me soon, i think i'm gonna drop it." Darcy sighed from behind the smutty couple, she was expecting them to grope each other soon.

"Oh, of course Darcy. What is it that you have brought?" Thor smiled sheepishly at her and went to grab her parcel.

Before Darcy was able to reply, once again the double doors crashed open and Loki marched from between the gaping doors. His eyes were feral and his lips were pushed to a thin line. His sight only on Darcy.

Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to just pop to Svartálfaheimr with Jane without a notice for Loki, since the last time she did that, she got kidnapped and tortured and Loki tried to burn the Ygdrassil , again. Look what she has to suffer now. _Darn you Jane_, Darcy thought.

Loki grabbed her waist with his long limbs and forced her to crane her neck towards him. "Um, hi Loki?" She greeted softly.

"I would need an explanation to why you suddenly have to go to Svartálfaheimr with noticing me. And what's more is that you went without escort! Bring my oaf of a brother if you must!" He hissed.

"Aw, come on Loki. Svartálfaheimr is safe. You mustn't smother her so, or she'll get rather bored of you." Fandral spoke from his seat, finally speaking up to alert his presence.

Loki stared at him silently in rage and annoyance. The audacity of him. He was about to lash when a soft palm cupped his cheek, he glanced down to have Darcy smiling happily at him. "It's alright, Loki. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but it was quite sudden when your mother's ladies came to ask me and Jane, you were busy with your dad about stuff. Besides, at least I asked a maid to pass the message. And trust me, that Svarter..Starter..Spartaheim place is awesome! They have all these stands along the long long road and it was practically buzzing with energy! Like everyone had an extra dose of sugar and caffeine at the same time!" Darcy explained excitedly and managed to drag him to the nearest sofa and plopped on his lap.

"Svartálfaheimr, my love, Svartálfaheimr" he sighed adoringly, Darcy's ability to go half through a pronunciation never ceased to amaze him, "I've always guessed that you would enjoy Svartálfaheimr." Loki admitted with a soft smile after he let his worry fade and Darcy in his arms.

"Darcy, may I open this parcel of yours?" Thor asked excitedly, ignoring the stunt that had passed just seconds ago. "Sure big guy." Darcy replied with a smile.

Thor took Jane's hand and led her to a tall table by the middle of the room and placed the parcel on top and began to unravel it, to find a dim shining sort of rock in a golden glow. Quite a huge one at that.

Loki's eyes went wide at the sight of the rock yet Thor still looked rather confused along with Darcy, who was tilting her head to side. "The kid gave me a huge glowing rock-or-metal?" She asked. At that, the doors opened once again, this time calmly and Eastra eased slowly into the room, an intricately carved wooden box in her hands, a bright smile was on her face. Drinking in the sight of the gathering, giving Loki and Darcy a solemn nod and smile, her gaze finally rested on Thor and the bulk at the table. Her eyes widened comically at the rock and had Loki and Eastra not looking that serious, Darcy might have laughed at their reactions.

"How did that- when did they- who-" Eastra took a deep breath and rearranged her question. "Who brought that here?" She asked.

Unsure, Darcy lifted her hand, "I did. Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all, love. It's just..." Loki assured her but drifted. There was a laugh and all turned to look at Ea. "Unexpected indeed. I would bet on Phantom's loyalty that you have no idea what you've brought back, dear Darcy."

"Well, do elaborate, I'm already at my edge here" huffed Darcy and beside Thor, Jane nodded in agreement. Thor and Loki's sworn sister stepped slowly to the raised table and placed down her box before she slowly traced the soft but coarse ridges of the rock.

"This, my dear Darcy, is the best gold of the dwarfs and only the royalties can possess an trinket or carvings made by this gold, found deep beneath in the royal mine. And only by the decree and order of the king that this gold be given away as gift or collateral. This is the treasure of Nephleheim, Darcy." Ending her explanation, Eastra made a solid point towards the rock solid gold on the table. Thor made a sound like a choke, but he ended up grinning like a fool, shouting things like 'dear friend Olaf'. The warriors and Lady Sif crowded the innocent table to have a better look at the foretold gold.

"But if it's the best...is still...dim." Darcy pointed. Loki shook his head slowly. "Only now, when it is raw gold. When you have polished it, or melt it, or cleaned and carved it, it will shine like no other kind of gold in the whole Ygdrassil, Darcy."

Hearing his explanation, Darcy took a big gulp and only a syllable could come from her mouth, "wow."

Eastra chuckled from her stand and tilted her head to the sides, "Tell me, Darcy, who exactly gave you this gold?"

"Oh, it was a young, i think, dwarf, wearing a cute dress and has her hair in braids. "

"Oh, and i remember she has a small sling bag with a bird crest on it, i can't recognise the bird though." Jane added.

"Ah, most possibly it is Olaf's granddaughter, Triash, if i'm not mistaken." Thor supplied, "She has always ran around in signature braids, a very sweet child."

"Uh-oh, Jane, i can see where this is going..." Teased Darcy whilst grabbing a goblet from the low table placed between sofas and taking mouthfulls.

Jane and Thor both stammered awkwardly and glanced around with red tinted faces while the other occupants just laughed. Eastra broke the laugh soon after.

"With this I must say, even other realms are feasting and rejoicing on your engagement Loki, Darcy. For on my way here to present you my own gift, sweet Titania dropped by to hand me his gift from Álfheimr." Eastra took the box into her hands again and approached them. Loki slid Darcy off his lap, to show bits of courtesy and took the box from his sister. "What is it?" He questioned.

"Go, see it yourself child. And tell me what you think. "

Loki unclasped the small lock holding the lids and pushed the lid open, a gasp escaped Darcy and Loki was stunned silent once more. A green-blue gem sat in the midst of soft red cushion, a green-blue gem that shone like the brightest star with swirls of magic that danced within stone, a green-blue gem the size of a grown man's fist.

"Sister, this-this is the stone of _Noxram_. The stone of your identity, of your realm." Loki gasped silently. All other heads turned to him and the box on his lap which lid's open and soft greenish blue light emitted from it. "Oh my God, another family heirloom?" Gasped Darcy as she moved a finger across the smooth surface of the gem. "Is this a custom? I mean, giving family heirloom treasure or rocks or gold or gems when someone gets married?" She asked in shock.

"Quite, but not quite. Only the union of great individuals grants these special gifts. " spoke Sif as her eyes trained like an interested and amused child at the stone.

"The _Noxram_ is a gem of magic. A gem of royalty and a gem of power, it is no defining of its prowess for it defers for each individual. For one it may serve as eternal protection, another may be the source of confidence, another as a charm of healing, the stone has a wide range if possibility. " Loki spoke to define the importance of the glowing gem. "I never expect you present this to us, a dragonborne youngling might sound more possible than this. This is a gift fit for the union of the crown prince of Asgard, not it's second. "

Thor growled in response of his words, "Brother, your happiness is equal to mine and somehow even more, it is not something to be judged less of an importance."

The sane (or partly sane) of the siblings in the room sighed and her firm voice cut through the room in a loud, "Enough."

"Loki, your happiness is a great deal of importance to me and I shall gift you anything I wish to proclaim the joy my realm, my family, and I feel for you. And trust me, i do have something planned for Thor and lovely Jane when time comes. Do not see yourself and your beloved unworthy."

"Darcy is worth everything." Loki seethed.

"Hang on, how did I get dragged in on this?" Darcy whined, an annoyed look towards Eastra. Loki effectively took her hand and placed a warm kiss in her knuckles, easing her. "Anything to shut him from his gloom, Darcy. My apologies." Breezed the goddess as she motioned at the door and a guard wearing the uniform from Acrolai stepped in with a bundle of cloth.

"Titania informed me that she and Oberon are quite occupied with the spring season of Midgard and had asked me to hand you these. Best silk woven by the best silkworm. Velvet from the best of the fire arachnid of Alfheimr. Oh, and these are for you too Thor, and Jane. For they dismiss the need of another visit. " The guard placed and rolled a part of the cloth on the raised table, letting the royals feast in their softness and velvetiness. Jane moved to raise a bit of the fire velvets and can't seem to believe such textured cloth existed.

"Darcy, you have to see this. It's so soft and warm yet cool, it's the description you always use when you snog yourself on ice cream Garcia." Jane prodded.

"Seriously, a cloth that feels like ice cream? I'm starting to like this Titania. Wait, did you say Alfheimr?" Darcy paused midstep.

"Yes. " Eastra answered uncertainly.

"Dude, so this Titania and Oberon are practically FAIRY?"

" Define fairy."

"You know, thin, pretty, little things that fly with pixie dust, dances in moonlight and bathes in effin waterfall and shit? The one that has wings and like that?"

"Yes, I must admit they are gorgeous, but they dance and sing at any time they wish, regardless of place or situation ; aside from a battle and are the same size of Midgardian, though often taller. How did you get the notion that they have wings?"

"They don't?" Scientific Jane spoke up, surprise, surprise, Jane believes in flying fairies.

"They have spells to help them afloat, but the entire years I have lived, i've seen none sprout a pair or wings before." Hogun the ever silent offered a piece of his bass smooth voice.

"Ugh, another Midgardian misunderstanding." Darcy scoffed at it, "and this time, I kind of enjoyed that imagination."

"I'm sure you'll get over it, love." Cheered Loki from where he sat. A short moment after that, an Asgardian guard came in and told that Thor and Jane were called to Frigga's workroom and Lady Sif and the warriors three were informed of the training practice, leaving Loki, Darcy and Ea in the lounge.

Straightening her already straight gown, Eastra spoke up and her tone contained a hidden mischief.

"Loki, brother, come for a moment." She called from across the room, near the windows. Loki obeyed and stepped surely across the lounge.

"Loki, I admit that there have been many hazardous incidents, hardships and obstacles you have faced alone during my recovery sleep. But I really do not appreciate what you had said a moment ago." She started, staring to the horizon of the palace grounds.

"I know. I am sorry. Just that these things are never expected by me."

"Surging from the battle as the hero that had defeated Thanos, I assure you, you should have. But I'm afraid I must add a small burden of expectation of you and Darcy." Reaching into a small dimensional crevice, Eastra pulled an intricate ring from within and placed it on Loki's palm. "I'm sure you'd understand Loki. " That, and two vials of prevention potions. "But have fun first" Eastra gave him a wink and sauntered out with her sole guard after giving Darcy a hug. Loki who was formerly stuck to the side of the window snapped from his reverie when Darcy called his name.

"There's something wrong about just now." She said. With a raise of an elegant eyebrow she supplied. "Why would Ea tell me 'goodluck' for no reason?"

"Because maybe you really do." Loki said, his tone dropping an octave as tension rang from his voice. Darcy saw his eyes and thick dark lust, want, and need resonated deep within his now dark green orbs. Pure hunger shone from his lust filled gaze that made herself felt more loved than ever and that made her voice hitch. "Loki?" She called timidly. Loki strode from across the room to her in several long steps and had her in his grasp immediately, his lips closed against her ear and nipped on her. Arms as strong clasp that kept her body pressed to him, palms wide against her back. Soon, Darcy herself took initiative and turned his face to her and had his lips against hers. Loki licked her lower lip, asking for access that was granted not a second after. Darcy moaned as their tongue danced and fought for dominance against each other, she accidentally brushed her lower body part to his and something snapped inside him and in a blink found herself thrown on the bed in their chamber. Loki towered menacingly above her and took her lip into another searing kiss. As they broke away for air, Loki spoke to her in a raspy and deep voice, "I love you Darcy Lewis." That afternoon, Loki took her several times to the climax of pleasure by mouth, tongue, hands and his own pride and Darcy took him back with the same passion.

In the pocket of Loki's coat, a thin bond of ring gleamed in joy. The Ring of Kiehl, a ring that was blessed by the goddess of maternity and fertility. A side gift from his mother, Frigga. Within the small trinket is a wish for a new life to meet the light of the world. Ah, such a burden indeed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, before anyone burns me at the stake for making the most atrocious mistake and references, I must remind you that I wrote this mostly on my phone while shitting (literally, and I'm not sorry for mentioning it) a long time ago before deciding to edit it. So really, don't kill me. And no flames please. Oh, and this is written far before the trailer for Thor 2 came out, so Svartálfaheimr is ironically friendly.**

**You must be wondering who in the name of Odin is Eastra? Well, she is an OC I created. She is the sworn sister of both Thor and Loki but had to undergo 800 years of recovery sleep (much like Odinsleep) after she was wounded by dark magic from protecting Thor in a fight. She, like Frigga, always had a soft spot for Loki.**

**About Darcy's kidnapping and stuff…well, I had to have a background for Loki to be _that_ protective of Darcy. I was hoping someone would take commission and write that part for me. And now about Titania and Oberon, I know I'm referencing the WRING mythology but I don't know who the rulers of Alfheimr are, and if any of you know, please kindly inform me so I could rectify my mistake.**

**Kiehl is made up too! It's fanfiction guys, I do what I like!**

**So..yeah. Hope you liked it. Review button is just below, don't be a Grinch and give me some love.**

**Noitratoxin, signing out!**


End file.
